Lazos
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: A lo largo de la vida formamos lazos con las personas que conocemos. De todos ellos, los familiares son los más fuertes, & cuando se rompen…solo pueden traer desgracia. Thor & Loki.


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de _Thor_ me pertenece -para mi mala suerte ;u;- . Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, o algo por el estilo.**

**Producciones: **Chibi Moyashi de Misaki Company & Vongola S.A trae para ustedes…

**Titulo; ** Lazos

**Personajes**: Thor & Loki

**Clasificación**; Drama (¿, Hermandad…. O algo asi .w.

**Comentario:** Bien, es la primera vez que escribo con personajes de una película, así que no sé como salió x,D. El porqué de esta historia es simple, un día de esos cuando termine de ver la película -como por cuarta vez- surgió la idea, además de que amo a Loki uwu, y la relación que tiene con su hermano.

Intento preparar una historia sobre Loki, pero primero tenía que ver si puedo "captar" su forma de ser. Se aceptan consejos ;D

**Contacto**; Mi Twitter, (arroba)Adry_Walker Se reciben todo menos amenazas de muerte, para eso hay un correo :D (¿¡) Ok no XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Lazos~

_No podía ser de otro modo, ya no existía otra solución_. Pensaba firmemente Loki, al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra su hermano para golpearlo en la cara.

El rubio logro coger la muñeca de quien aun consideraba su hermano, antes de que este pudiera tocar su rostro, aprovechando la situación atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, y lo tomo por los hombros, obligándole a mirarlo.

-Por favor hermano, no hay necesidad de esto-

Suplicaba la voz de Thor. Fuerte, clara, un tanto brusca, pero en el fondo amable.

-Te equivocas, yo necesito terminar con todo de una vez- Contesto el de cabellos negros

-¿Terminar con qué?, ¿Con tu hogar?, ¿Con tu familia?- Cuestionaba el dios del trueno.

-¡Ustedes no son mi familia!, bien lo sabes- Aclaro el menor.

Desde que descubrió su verdadero origen, no había nada que odiara más que Thor lo siguiera tratando con aprecio. No lograba entender el porqué, no eran hermanos, ya no eran ni siquiera amigos, intento matarlo para quedarse con el trono, puso en peligro el mundo de los humanos que tanto adoraba el rubio. Y a pesar de eso, estaban ahí, luchando de nuevo, Asgard corría peligro por su causa, pero a Thor solo le importaba no lastimarlo, hacerlo volver a casa. ¡Qué demonios le pasaba!

-¡No digas estupideces Loki!, una familia no está formada por vánales lazos de sangre, es la convivencia, los recuerdos-

-Es fácil decirlo para ti, siempre rodeado del cariño del padre de todo. Tú no tienes la mínima idea de lo que es crecer como la sombra de un ser inferior a ti-

-¿Inferior?, ¿Así es como vez al hermano con quien creciste?- Pregunto el rubio, se denotaba algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Por supuesto. Eres un ser inferior que no merece ser rey, no puedes entender lo que significa gobernar a los demás-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando lastimar a su hermano, no con golpes, el sabia que las palabras eran la mejor arma.

-El que no sabe como gobernar eres tú, hermano. Abandona esas ideas absurdas, aun puedes volver con nosotros-

-¿Volver?, por favor, es lo que menos deseo, yo los hare pagar por todo lo que me han hecho. Al padre de todo, a Asgard y sobre todo a ti-

Thor no podía creer las palabras de su hermano, ese odio dentro de él.

-Loki, no quiero hacerte daño. Regresa a casa por las buenas- Dijo el rubio con firmeza, no dejaría que su hermano notada como se sentía.

-Es demasiado tarde para volver, yo ya no soy bienvenido en Asgard-

El joven de cabellos negros desvió la mirada. Parecía, incluso arrepentido.

-Claro que lo eres, hermano. A nuestro padre, madre y amigos les dará gusto saber que vuelves-

La cara del dios se lleno con una alegría desbordante, la cual se veía reflejada en toda su plenitud sobre aquella sonrisa sincera, pero sobre todo en sus ojos azules, que volvían a tener el brillo que perdieron cuando vieron a Loki soltarse, para caer en la nada.

Nunca debes bajar la guardia ante en enemigo.

Sin darse cuenta Thor dejo de presionar los hombros de su hermano, el cual aprovecho para propinarle una patada sobre la boca del estomago, con la suficiente fuerza para sacarle el aire por unos instantes, obligándolo a soltarlo e hincarse en el suelo.

-Nunca cambiaras, sigues siendo el mismo sentimental de siempre-

-…l-lo...Loki- Pronuncio apenas el rubio, aun no se recuperaba de la patada.

-Escúchame bien "hermano"- Comenzó el peli -negro, dando un acento más marcado a la última palabra al tiempo que fruncía el ceño–Deja de actuar en base a sentimientos tan básicos, tu y yo no somos hermanos. Ahora somos enemigos, no dudes que te destruiré, a ti, y todo lo que te importa sin la más mínima consideración-

Dicho lo anterior, el menor dio media vuelta y comenzó su caminar.

-Si en verdad piensas así, ¡vamos!, destrúyeme aquí y ahora. Acaba conmigo y consigue tu objetivo de una maldita vez, hermano.-

Thor se sentía molesto, irritado, incluso traicionado. Su único hermano, con quien creció, jugo, entreno, vivió innumerables batallas, estaba envuelto en un odio profundo hacia todos, pero sobre todo, contra él. ¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar?, ¿A caso tendría que matarlo?, ¿No había otra solución? Cada una de esas preguntas lo lastimaba.

-No sabía que tenias tantas ganas de morir, sin embargo, aun no es el momento- Comento Loki sin detener su andar.

-Realmente es eso, ¿O será que en el fondo no puedes acabar con el único cariño familiar que has tenido, Loki?- Cuestiono el rubio incorporándose.

Thor intentaba apelar al corazón del dios de las travesuras. No concebía la idea de que su hermano olvidara el cariño que tenia hacia sus padres, pueblo, amigos y menos aun aceptaría que el cariño que sentía por él se perdiera por completo.

El menor detuvo su caminar, giro media vuelta, y observó a Thor unos instantes sin decir nada.

-¿Quieres saber porque no acabo contigo ahora mismo?-

La voz del pelinegro era profunda, sin señal de algún otro sentir.

-Primero acabare con todo tu mundo, con las personas que son cercanas a ti.- Explico alzando la voz con cada palabra pronunciada, acercándose lentamente a Thor. -Tú lo podrás ver todo, sentirás la impotencia de no haber podido salvarlos, la angustia de quedarte solo, la desesperación de ver lo débil que en realidad eres. En ese momento, suplicaras de verdad por tu muerte, me rogaras por acabar con tu patética existencia- Finalizo una vez que se encontraba frente a él.

-Loki, nunca permitiré que lo hagas- Exclamo la dolida voz del dios del trueno.

-¿Y cómo me detendrás?, acaso, ¿Serias capaz de matarme, hermano?-

Cada palabra que salía de la boca del menor de los dioses era pronunciada con delicadeza. Loki era una persona manipuladora, creía firmemente en poder controlar a los demás, así lo había hecho durante años.

-Tú no serias capaz de hacerlo- hablo confiadamente Loki. Levanto la mano derecha y acaricio la mejilla del rubio con cuidado.

Thor poso su mano encima da le pequeña mano, que su hermano aun tenía sobre su mejilla.

-Si fuera necesario, lo hare- Repuso con firmeza. –Si es la única manera de evitar que le hagas daño a los demás, que te lo hagas a ti mismo. No dudes que lo hare-

El gran dios del trueno no mentía. Si, por supuesto que le dolería tener que hacerlo, pero no permitiría que la ira de Loki afectara a personas inocentes. Sentía que era su responsabilidad detenerlo, de alguna manera sin sentido todo parecía ser su culpa.

-Vaya, eso será algo interesante de ver- El peli-negro deshizo el contacto de sus manos.

Ahí quedaron los dioses sumergidos en un silencio repentino. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los ojos de la persona que tenían enfrente, esa mirada era su implícita declaración de guerra, una guerra que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Fue Loki quien repentinamente giro media vuelta, y como si aquella pequeña charla nunca hubiera pasado empezó a caminar, sin decir nada, sin que su hermano lo intentara detener. Ya se verían las caras de nuevo. _No podía ser de otro modo, ya no existía otra solución_. Volvió a pensar el peli-negro, si deseaba darle vuelta a la página de su pasado primero tendría que eliminar lo único que aun le importaba y afectaba del mismo, a su hermano. Thor.

Por su parte el dios del trueno lo vio marcharse. No quería imaginar que pasaría la siguiente vez que lo viera, le dolía pensar que lo tendría que lastimar. Sin embargo, no se retractaría, salvaría a su hermano de sí mismo, no importa lo que eso significara, desde tener que encerrarlo en una prisión en Asgard por toda la eternidad, o matarlo. Él era el único que tenía derecho y responsabilidad sobre todo lo relacionado con su hermano, Loki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias por leer =D**

**Se aceptan comentarios, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan XD..si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Disculpas por errores de ortografía , alguna palabra o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**

**Byebye~**

**Atte. Adry**


End file.
